Do you think I'm crazy?
by BeeCityz
Summary: Roxas has been commited, for a reason that no one's quite sure of. Is Axel going to be able to cure him, or is there nothing to cure? Yaoi AND Shonen Ai in future chapters. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**9/28/05**

"Mr. DuPont, I would _appreciate_ it if you would cease harassing the—MISTER DUPONT!" A woman clad in a white nurse's uniform came charging into the room, towards a small blonde who was quite obviously coming onto a new, male orderly.

The blonde smiled and turned his gaze from the other male, giving the nurse an uninterested stare. "What do you want, Mary?"

"You _will_ address me as Nurse Broderick, and I would _appreciate_ it if you _stopped _harassing the new orderly!" She placed her hands on her hips and huffed, and the boy just shook his head sadly before turning back to the brunette.

"So, what're you doing after work?" He murmured, bringing a hand up to finger at the other's uniform. He stuttered pathetically, glancing at the nurse to hopefully toss him a lifeline.

"Alright Mr. DuPont, that's it. You're going in for your appointment with the doctor early." She grabbed the blonde by the arm, still grinning, and dragged him off in the direction of a hard wood door. He turned to glance over his shoulder at the brunette, mouthing 'Call me,' before being shoved behind the door.

"Ah, Roxas. What have you done this time?" The man sitting behind the desk (which was the main furnishing of the room) questioned, glancing up from his papers. Roxas shrugged and plopped into one of the chairs, wondering if his shrink's slate grey hair was a soft as it looked.

"There's a new orderly, his name is Sora or something…" He shrugged again. "He's cute. I wouldn't mind taking him into solitary confinement with me for a few hours." He laughed and leaned back, smiling.

"Roxas, you need to stop this. You need to get _help_." The man behind the desk removed his glasses, combing a hand through his hair and fixing Roxas with a leveling gaze.

The blonde, unaffected, leaned forward and got close enough to take a deep breath and enjoy the sweet smell of the doctor. "What if I don't want to?" He purred.

Zexion slammed a book down on his desk and Roxas shot backwards, but not exactly looking surprised. "I don't care if you don't want to; you're going to. But I can tell you this right now: You're not getting it from me."

That being said he moved from around the desk, around and behind Roxas, and through the door. The blonde continued to sit in his chair, a triumphant smile on his face as he listened to the nurses and orderlies ask Zexion why he was leaving, _if_ he was leaving.

"Three doctors, three months? You're on a role, Roxas." He murmured to himself. Just as the words had fallen from his lips, a nurse hurried into the room to collect him, sending him back to his room.

**4/16/07**

"Uhm…Mah-Mister DuPont…I d-don't think…" Roxas growled at the new orderly, his lips pressing roughly against his neck and hands raking across his chest.

"Shut up, will you? I'd rather spend the limited time we have doing something _other_ than talking."

The orderly stuttered a little more, but Roxas paid him no mind. He leaned up and wound his fingers in blonde hair that was so much like his own, his lips dragging across the other's collar bone.

"And for Christ's sake, call me Roxas."

They carried on like this for a few more moments, Roxas delighting in the kid's moans (he hadn't even taken the time to look at his name tag), and was about to _really_ get where he had been heading when the inevitable happened.

"Mister DuPont!" It was a nurse (thank God) who had wandered into the supply closest, presumably to actually get something, and caught them. Lovely.

The blonde moved away from the other, frowning, before turning to glare at the nurse. "If you can't see, I'm kind of in the middle of something. Shoo."

She clicked her tongue and shook her head, getting over the initial shock of her discovery, walking over to grab his arm and cart him off to his room. "Come on, you little deviant." Halfway out the door, she turned back to the orderly, who was half naked, and frowned. "Get dressed. Today's probably going to be your last day, and you might as well leave with some dignity."

--

"Mr. DuPont…I understand this is the sixth offense you've had in regards to sexual relations with male orderlies?" Ah, the new doctor. She, yes _she_, thought she was so smart. She thought that Roxas could be _cured_. Yeah, well, hate to break it to you, but how do you cure someone who's not sick?

"What can I say?" He shrugged, grinning. "I'm deprived. This place doesn't allow for…_sexual relations_. And its not my fault you guys can't stop hiring cute assistants who just so happen to be horny and unsure about their sexuality."

She sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. It made Roxas want to dye his. "Mr. DuPont, most of the men we hire to work here are older than you, you realize."

He shrugged again. "So? I just so happen to be sure of my sexual orientation, and I'm not horny, per se, just…deprived."

"That's hardly an excuse."

He snorted, scratching at his over-sized white t-shirt which he was required to wear at "the asylum," as he liked to call it. "The only reason you're able to say that is because you're probably still a virgin, let alone seeing anyone. Am I right, _Larxene_?"

The doctor opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Roxas smirked at her, leaning forward. "Now, I want you to listen to me while it appears you're incapable of speaking. You're not going to fix me, because there's nothing to fix. So don't you go parading around here like you know what's wrong with everyone and you're going to be the saving grace that turns their lives around. You're just a newbie who's fresh out of med school who thinks that she knows everything. So before you try to fix me, why don't you grow some balls and figure out what's wrong with me first?"

They sat there for a moment in silence before Larxene stood up, her expression blank, and moved towards the door. Roxas sat back, the look of triumph replaced instead my a look of irritation. He heard the doctor and a nurse muttering something outside the door before said nurse walked in sadly and escorted Roxas back to his room. It wasn't long before he saw the moving crew coming into the hospital and moving all of her things out of the office.

**7/28/09**

"Come on, everyone. Let's get ready to greet the new doctor." Nurse Broderick was running around the ward, trying to get all of the patients together and looking even a little presentable. Roxas groaned, standing up and taking his customary place right by the door.

"I don't know why you're putting so much effort into this. Its not like the guy's gonna last long, anyway."

"Roxas, be more positive. Maybe this one can actually help you and get you out and into the real world again. That's what you want, isn't it?"

The blonde shrugged, indifferent. "I'm perfectly fine in here, thank-you very much. Plus, I don't need help."

At that, the door beside him opened, and a tall redhead walked into the room. He glanced around the day room, which was still a mess, smiling. He had a stack of files under his arm (Roxas noticed that his was on top) and a pair of glasses hanging around his neck, and teardrop tattoos on his cheeks. And he was really, really tall.

The blonde stepped out in front of him, causing the redhead to look at him expectantly, and held out his hand. "Roxas DuPont." He muttered.

This new guy took his hand, shaking it firmly (very, very firmly) and smiling wider. "Axel Russo. Nice to meet you, Roxas."

"Likewise." Roxas smiled at him, a very fake smile, of course, and folded his hands behind his back. "Not to offend, but you're not exactly the stereotypical psychiatric hospital ward doctor."

"Ah, but Roxas, stereotypes are for those who care enough what other people think about them to give people similar to them a label." Axel smiled and allowed his gaze to continue to sweep over the room.

Roxas frowned. "Interesting way of looking at it." He cleared his throat, affectively drawing Axel's eyes back to himself, and shrugging.

"So, DuPont, you said your name was?" Axel muttered, going to fish through his files but finding that the one he was looking for was already on top.

"That's my name; don't wear it out." The blonde replied, mostly out of habit than anything else.

"Ah, yes. You're the trouble maker that they've been telling me about." Axel said, laughing. "Sexually harasses the orderlies, male doctors, male nurses, and once a medical technician. Enjoys "raising hell" on the ward, doesn't follow rules, refuses to take medication, and constantly insists that he is not, in fact, crazy." He snapped the folder shut and smiled at Roxas, who frowned at him.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun together, Roxas." Axel said, patting the blonde on the head. Roxas, in response, glared at him.

"Don't get the idea in your head that you're going to be able to cure me." He growled, his voice dangerously low.

"But Roxas, if you're not crazy, what is there to cure?" Axel smiled at him and walked away, making his way around the ward, introducing himself to the other patients.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Roxas." The redhead began, opening a very large, over-stuffed manila folder and leafing through it briefly. "You've quite the history, I see."

"I like to think of it more as a legacy." His blonde patient answered, playing idly with one of the tassels on his hoodie.

"Call it whatever you like; there are far too many post-its on your file." Axel gave Roxas a leveling look; something that was half a frown, half just disappointed.

Roxas smiled and rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like I actually care."

In response, the doctor sighed. "You're committed, right? Your mother signed you in…since you're under eighteen you can't leave until she says so…Why do you think she would do that, Roxas?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks I'm crazy." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he replied.

"Maybe…" Axel cleared his throat and took a sip of the tea that had been sitting on his desk for a good two hours, and by now was distastefully cold. "Do you think you're crazy?"

Roxas straightened up, his demeanor changing visibly. "No. Do you?"

"I'm not sure yet. I do plan to find out, however."

"So, what? You're going to ask me a bunch of questions about my childhood, ask me about my family, and from that you plan on deciding whether or not I have a mental disease?" He snorted. "And you people think _I'm_ crazy."

Axel raised his eyebrows, but otherwise showed no reaction to the blonde's comment. "So," He began. He leaned back in his chair, the springs of which creaked with age. He folded his hands across his chest, shrugged. "Tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Whatever you'd like to tell me."

Roxas twitched imperceptibly and leaned forward, clearing his throat. "Well, we can start of with…my mother who drained my college fund to feed her coke habit, my father who molested all of my friends until they were afraid to come near me, and my little sister who thinks that prostituting herself is the only way to make a "decent" living."

"Stop lying, Roxas." Axel murmured offhandedly. In reaction, Roxas bristled.

"What do you mean, 'lying?' What motive do I have to lie to you?"

"I don't know. But feel free to tell me. That is, _after_ you tell me the truth." Axel smiled at him as pleasantly as he could manage. Roxas just continued to glare daggers at him.

"I'm not lying."

"There was an aspect of your story that wasn't truthful, Roxas. Are you going to correct yourself, or are we done for today?"

The blonde stood up, moved toward the door of the small office, but stopped with his hand on the knob to look at Axel over his shoulder. "I'm not lying." With that, he left.

--

"Medication!" The nurse called through the day room. Slowly, all of the patients lined up to retrieve their little candy-like pills. All, of course, except for Roxas. He sat in his seat in the window, an abused book in his hands, eyes quickly scanning the familiar pages.

"Roxas, are you going to take your medication today?" A pretty, young nurse approached him, her black hair tied up in a high bun, a pleasant (but fake!) smile on her lips.

"I hadn't planned on it, no." He replied distantly. She only nodded and walked away.

From the corner of the room, safely located near the door, Axel watched the entire exchange with a look of pure interest adorning his face. He had a portion that he had taken out of the blonde's folder in his hands, a small yellow note stuck to one that said, 'Continuously refused medication.'

Slowly, almost cautiously, he walked over to stand behind his patient who's nose was buried in his book, and who seemed to note even notice him. "Roxas." He muttered softly. The blonde, however, continued to ignore him.

"Roxas, why aren't you taking your medication?"

He stood there for about five minutes before Roxas looked up, and when he did, his expression was one of seemingly genuine surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where you talking to me? I didn't notice; I was _reading_."

"What book are you reading?" Axel asked softly. The brief look of confusion that flashed across the blonde's face was enough to tell Axel that he had in fact been listening to him earlier.

"_The Great Gatsby_." He answered. Axel moved to sit down on the sill next to him, and Roxas moved his feet to give him room. "Ever heard of it?"

The redhead snorted. "Please, Roxas. Everyone's heard of _The Great Gatsby_. I read it a record 35 times in college." At that he laughed, and everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Oh my God." Roxas breathed. "You've shown a sign of happiness. You must be shunned immediately."

"Everyone here is so starved of happiness," Axel shrugged. "I thought I might mix things up a bit."

"People here don't really laugh, Doc." Roxas said, continued reading. "You might want to remember that for future reference."

"And why is that?"

To that, Roxas's only answer was a shrug.

--

At eight, the call came through the loud speakers that announced the patients were to leave the activities room and head back to the dorms for bed. The filed into the same, alphabetical line that they were always in, shuffling their feet.

They were met by a crowd of smiling nurses, one to each patient, ready to help them undress, put on their night clothes, and get tucked in safely to bed. Roxas made his way to his bedroom that he shared with one of the Acutes (as put in _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_), and politely told his nurse that he would need no assistance getting ready for bed.

She told him just as politely that it was ward policy that she helped him.

The following was inevitable.

She and Roxas went back and forth for a few moments, Roxas telling her that he needed his privacy and that he needed no help, her telling Roxas that she was obligated to help him. After that, however, he couldn't hold in the scream that had been building in his chest.

"Lady! I do _not_ need _help_ getting _dressed and undressed_!" He threw his hands in the air, she cringed away from him, and immediately their were four aids at each of his sides, restraining him.

Naturally, he struggled against the strong hold of the four of them, his arms and legs thrashing. Three nurses came running down the hall (why were there three of them, he wondered idly. Why not just one?), one of them with a small needle in her hand.

The sedative worked quickly. After Roxas felt the uncomfortable metal tube puncture his arm for what seemed like the millionth time, the buzzing feeling in his head started. The darkness began closing in around his vision. The strength just evaporated from his veins, unexplained sleepiness taking him over. Soon enough, he was tripping so badly that he wasn't even aware of them carting him off to seclusion.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this update took so long, guys. ^^; I've been really busy of late, and I haven't had an opportunity to write anything. However, I promise I'll be turning out chapters faster than I have been. Don't be surprised if I pay more attention to College Sweatshirt, though. That's the one that's been plaguing my mind.


	3. Sorry guys

Hi, everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that, unfortunately, I've had some really weird (and completely unforeseeable) things happening in my family lately, which is going to make it kind of hard for me to write right now. You might catch me taking some of my stories down (namely some of my AkuRoku fan fiction) and replacing it with new stuff (also AkuRoku fan fiction), but its going to be coming along very slowly. I'm really sorry, guys! I appreciate that you all read my work and enjoy it…hopefully very soon I'll be putting stuff up again. Thanks!

~Sara


	4. Chapter 3 magically squeezed out

The blonde woke up to the feeling of his arms being wrapped around him by something very uncomfortable. Upon further inspection, he noticed that he as in a straight jacket. A quick look around the room revealed that he was in a nice, white padded room where he couldn't hurt himself. Or anyone else, for that matter.

Standing about four feet away from him, near the door, was the tall redhead that the blonde thought would be fun to blame for this whole mess. He had Roxas's folder in his hands, and he was watching his patient with a kind of disappointed expectancy.

"How are you feeling, Roxas?"

Roxas straightened up and was immediately met with a spinning sensation in his head, fell back against the surprisingly comfortable walls. "Peachy."

"Do you feel nauseous, have a headache…?" He walked over and sat Roxas up, undid the clasps that were holding the straight jacket around him. His arms released, he stretched immediately, and was satisfied as he heard his shoulders crack.

"No, I'm fine. I'm surprised that I haven't built up some sort of immunity to that stuff by now." He chuckled and turned to face his doctor, yawning. "What can I do you for, Doc?"

"Why did you attack that nurse?"  
Roxas blinked. "_What_?"

"Are you trying to put more sticky notes on your file, or did you think it was necessary at the time?" Axel shook his head, sighing. "Roxas, I've only been here for two weeks and already I'm starting to wonder if I should be giving up on you."

"What the hell?" Roxas barked, shrugging the straight jacket the rest of the way off and stretching some more, all the while his eyes staying on Axel.

"Do you plan on answering me, or is this just a waste of my time? Right now, I'm pushing three appointments with patients back so that I can talk to you." He set the folder down on the small cot in the room and cracked his knuckles, shrugging. "So are you going to waste my time or not?"

"Okay, rewind." Roxas held a hand up and took a deep breath, and once he had made sure that he wasn't going to shoot the messenger, so to speak, he began. "I think you may have been misinformed."

"How so?"

"I didn't _attack_ any nurse. She tried to help me get undressed for bed, I tried politely to tell her that I didn't need any help, and she took things a little out of context." He shrugged. "She was, by no means, attacked."

"She claimed that you raised your hand to her."

"Oh God…" Roxas shook his head. "No. What happened was, I was getting really frustrated, so I threw up my hands in exasperation. Duh." He demonstrated for Axel, who was nodding the entire time, and crossed his arms once he was finished. "I had no intention of hitting her."

"Well, what you intended to do and what she thought you were going to do turn out to be two completely different things." Axel walked over to Roxas and took him by the arm, led him over to the door that would lead the blonde back into the world of the living.

"So, that's it? I don't get any more severe punishment or anything? Just a few days in seclusion?"

"That's it." He took Roxas in the direction of his office, many nurses and other patients staring at him along the way.

"I guess word spreads pretty quickly." He murmured, unconsciously moving a little closer to Axel. The redhead looked down at him, surprised, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Three days."

"I was in seclusion for three days?" Roxas asked, incredulous. "How the hell did I sleep through all that?"

Axel shrugged again. "Due to the fact that you've had to be sedated so frequently, the nurses thought it a good idea to give you a little bit of a stronger drug this time." The answer was simple, but Roxas was a little surprised all the same. "They didn't want you waking up twenty minutes later."

"Oh." Was all that came out, and as soon as Axel led Roxas into his office and closed the door, the blonde sat down immediately.

Axel fished through a folder for a moment or two, and they were both silent. Roxas watched him expectantly, and for once in his entire time being in the ward, he actually didn't know what to say. For some reason, Axel was so _different_ from all of his previous doctors. It was…interesting.

"Do you think I did it?" He murmured, and only after the words had exited his mouth did he realize he had actually conceived the thought. In hindsight, he didn't like the way his voice sounded weak. He sounded…dependant.

Axel glanced up in surprise, clearly having noticed the difference in his patient's demeanor. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you think I attacked the nurse?" This time, the question came out stronger. Roxas made a point to raise his head in a little bit of a proud gesture, erasing any doubt in Axel's mind that he was feeling submissive (for once).

"I…" Axel began, and shook his head. "I'd like to believe that you didn't. And honestly, I don't think you're a violent person. She's new, as well, so she probably just heard some rumor and got carried away with what she thought might happen."

Roxas nodded. "Okay."

"But all the same, I still need to make sure you're mentally stable." He chuckled humorlessly, and Roxas frowned.

"Now, let's begin. Have you been feeling any sense of hostility towards any of the nurses, particularly Nurse Goodhue?"

"No."

"Have you experienced abnormal feelings in general such as anger, sadness, suicidal thoughts, violent thoughts, or anything similar to those feelings?"

"No."

"Have you been regularly taking your medication?"

Roxas snorted. "Why do you even bother asking?"

Axel looked up from his sheet of questions and fixed Roxas with as much of a leveling gaze as he could muster before closing the small file containing the report (for some reason, the alleged attack report got its own folder separate of Roxas's main one) and sighed.

"Roxas, I want you to talk to me. Tell me the truth."

Immediately, the unexplained "warm" feelings the blonde had been feeling toward his doctor vanished. "I already told you the truth."

Axel shook his head. "I know you were lying to me. If you aren't ready to tell me the truth yet, that's fine. But I can't help you until you do."

"How can you help me if you don't know what's wrong with me?"

"How can I know what's wrong with you if you don't tell me the truth about your family?" He shrugged and fixed Roxas with a soft look, which was immediately shot down with a glare.

"Come on, Roxas. Talk to me. Let's just…just start with your sister. Tell me about her."

"You want the truth?" Roxas murmured. Now, he refused to meet the redhead's gaze. He was instead looking out the one window in the small office, cracking his knuckles.

"Nothing but."

Roxas sighed, and shrugged. "The reason I told you she was prostituting herself was because she has a new boyfriend about every two months. She's always in love with him, and she always wants to marry him, and she always has sex with him," At this he frowned, shrugged. "And then he breaks up with her and she hates him. Same old trick."

"You seem bitter about this." Axel remarked.

Roxas shrugged. "I just don't get it. I mean, she's _fourteen_. I'm seventeen, and I only _just_ lost my virginity. Which I regret." He frowned. "Its unhealthy. And my parents don't even know what's going on. They're too busy living in their own little world to care what we're doing."

"You're homosexual, correct?"

Roxas looked at Axel, raising an eyebrow. "I thought we were supposed to be talking about my sister."

"You mentioned that you lost your virginity, and I thought that it might be attributed to your sister's promiscuity." He shrugged. "Tell me."

Roxas snorted. "No way in Hell, Doc."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." He snorted. "I mean, I like to think that we're tight and all, but I don't really feel that its necessary to divulge that kind of personal information this early in our relationship."

Axel sighed. "All right, Roxas. Fair enough." He stood up and walked around the side of his desk, tapped the blonde on the shoulder. "Come on. You're going back to your room."

Roxas stood up and looked at his doctor, a little confused. "I'm not going back to the day room?"

"Your punishment for "attacking" the nurse is limited interaction for the duration of the day. Your meals will be brought to you, and we'll have to cancel our evening appointment."

"Sweet. About the first part." Roxas added. "I look forward to meeting up with you, Doc. Wasting your time is fun."

They reached the door to the blonde's room and Roxas went in, turned, and watched Axel. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said, grinning.

Axel nodded. "Yeah. Tomorrow."


End file.
